Azkaban Asylum
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: 10 years after the fall of Voldemort and a worldwise Harry Potter once again takes up the mantle of 'Hero'. Under the guise of "The Wizard", a dark vigilante with strange and mysterious powers and with the aid of allies old & new he will take on foes with powers & abilities as strange and varied as his own. Can he succeed in a task that he failed nearly a decade ago?
1. 10 Years Later

**Chapter One: Ten Years Later...**

The Director of Magical Law Enforcement pulled her reading glasses off her face and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Things had not been going her way. They hadn't been for the last decade, since her best friend had walked out of her life.

In his defense, it hadn't been unexpected and had been quite understandable. In reality, the only detestable thing he had done was not say good bye before he left to parts unknown.

Sure there was the occasional rumor of his whereabouts and just exactly what he was up to. And he did keep regular correspondence with his godson. Andromeda had even spoken to him in person on several occasions. But it still hurt that he hadn't contacted anyone else.

Setting aside her paperwork for the first time in several hours, Hermione Granger began rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes, and cursed Harry for leaving her with a mess neither he nor her should have had to deal with in the first place. But there she was, once more the head of a fruitless cause, trying to take on the problems of the world almost single-handedly. Perhaps Harry wasn't the only one in his circle with a "Saving People Thing"; he was just the less masochistic one.

Hermione gazed up at her "Wall of Glory". Countless awards from the last decade adorned her wall, as well as some of her most cherished memories- the center piece was her favorite, featuring herself, Harry and Ron all in their second year, taken by the overly enthusiastic, late, Colin Creevy.

A pang of sadness made her heart ache slightly, but she quit being surprised long ago about how much she actually missed the budding blonde, muggleborn photographer. In fact, there were quite a few people she missed from "the good old days", though she still kept in contact with a few of them, even if it was only once week at Molly Weasley's Friday Night Dinners.

Her thoughts pulled her to her other best friend, a man whom she thought ten years ago she'd be happily married to. That obviously hadn't happened, and while the self-destruction of their relationship had been horrible, their friendship was better for it in the long run. And now Ron was happily married with several children of his own. She smiled as she looked at a picture of her with Ron and his family and couldn't help but feel envious of him.

There was a bittersweet sense of irony there that the most envious one of the Golden Trio several years ago, was likely the most enviable of them at the present time.

Her maudlin thoughts were turned away from the past as Ms. Chambers, Director Granger's personal assistant, entered the office.

"What is it, Kelly?" asked Hermione in a tired tone.

Ms. Chambers looked uncomfortable, hesitant to bring Hermione the news she'd come to deliver. From what Hermione had known of the woman that was never a good sign, as Kelly tried to chat her up every chance she got.

"Um... Director..." Kelly started uncharacteristically nervous. "We just got a message from Helena Sage's office..."

"Sage... Department of International Travel?" asked Hermione with a resigned sigh. "What is it this time?"

"Apparently, a high profile dignitary is coming through the International Floo Gateway without an escort," Kelly answered. "Completely unexpected, so they couldn't set up a proper security detail through either the Auror Department or one of the freelance security companies."

"Okay... But why bring this to my attention?" asked the Director of the DMLE. "Let Robards handle it. It's part of what he's paid to do as Head Auror."

"I understand that Director," replied Ms. Chambers. "However, Madame Sage thought you might want to handle this matter personally."

Hermione's gaze looked up from the form she was perusing to meet her yeoman's worried green eyes. There was something she was missing. A tiny detail that was escaping her. Her mind scrambled to what it could be. Very few of her friends either lived or traveled abroad. Ron was still in country, Charlie always came by broom citing that International Floo was too expensive and Ginny, barring any sort of family emergency, would remain in Bulgaria for another five or six days. Even Teddy and Andromeda were in country, seeing as Teddy would be getting ready to start his first year of Hogwarts...

And then it hit her.

Harry.

It was Harry Bloody Potter, her wonderful bastard of a best friend, finally returning to England.

"Kelly, cancel whatever appointments I had for today and let Ron know I'll be dropping by with a guest," Hermione not so politely ordered her assistant. Without even waiting for a reply, Hermione had already waved and flicked her wand, placing the various forms on her desk into various filing receptacles and was out the door almost before Kelly could blink.

"Yes, Director..." the short haired red head said into the empty room.

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

The very last thing Harry expected to see once he returned to England was the stern face of Hermione Granger with a small contingent of Aurors behind her looking as if they were expecting trouble.

"Ah... Um... Hi?" he asked uncertainly. Hermione still wasn't looking very amused or all that happy to see him. "Well, don't everybody rush to greet me all at once."

After a long, tense moment, Hermione's expression broke into a smile. She stepped forward enveloping him into a hug. It was both very different and yet exactly the same as he remembered her hugs being.

"It's good to see you again..." she whispered to him.

"Likewise," he whispered back. After he pulled back a bit, he asked, "How have you been?"

"Ask me again in another half hour," she replied with a wide smile.

"Madame Director, not to interrupt, but we really should get going. His return has to have been leaked to the press by now and they'll be here en mass with who knows how many others if we don't leave very soon," warned a middle aged man wearing auror robes with various decorations denoting high rank and meritorious service.

"Right." Hermione acknowledged. "Harry, this is Senior Head Auror, Malcolm Robards. He deals with everything in the Auror Department that doesn't require my signature. Malcolm, this certifiable prat, is Harry Potter."

Robards raised an eyebrow at the introduction, but shook hands with Harry.

"Whatever she's said about me is only half true," Harry joked.

"I'm sure," Robards answered with a slight smile. "Mr. Potter, we have provided transportation for you to take you where ever you wish to go."

Before Harry could say anything, however, Hermione intervened. "Actually, I'd appreciate it if you inform Coulson that we'll be heading to New London."

"Yes, Director Granger," Robards acknowledged as he turned and left the receiving bay of England's International Floo hub.

Harry turned to her surprised. "We are? Good to see some things haven't changed, mum."

"Ronald is going to be angry enough as it is that you didn't at least tell us you were coming back. He'd have wanted to be here. As it is, I only found out because I'm a Senior Department Head at the Ministry," Hermione responded as she and Harry began following after Robards at a more sedate pace. The remaining Aurors in the room fell into step with them, forming a small perimeter around the two friends. "Do you really want him to find out in the Prophet that you've returned?"

Harry sighed, but smiled taking the sting out of his comment. "And there's the reason why Ron and I practically did everything you ordered us to in school. So... Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, eh?"

"Yeah, who'd have thought?" said Hermione. "If anyone asked who from our year I thought would be the youngest Director of the DMLE in history, I'd have said you."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe Head Auror there's no way I'd let myself become the Director of the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Too political, I'd already had enough of politics before the end of our sixth year."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be."

"Your press would say otherwise," Harry shot back. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised they haven't accosted us already."

"Despite the short amount of time we had to work with, we got this place fairly secured for your arrival," Hermione informed him. "So those vultures are likely camping outside."

"Tell us how you really feel," Harry replied jokingly. Hermione blushed in response. She hadn't meant to say her exact thoughts out loud.

As they approached the front doors, they could hear the reporters and various Harry Potter admirers outside and could see the Aurors pushing some of the more zealous ones back.

"For what it's worth Harry, I really am glad you're back," Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione, I am too," Harry replied as they braved the dreaded abyss. Forever the perfect gentleman, Harry opened the door and let Hermione out first before following her out and falling into step beside her. Instantaneously, both were assaulted by questions from both the press and their supporters/detractors. The questions came at them so rapidly that Harry doubted either himself or Hermione even heard barely a quarter of them.

It seemed like forever before they reached the ministry car and Hermione and Harry scrambled in as quickly as they could while maintaining their dignity.

"I forgot what that's like... Can't say I missed it though..." Harry commented as the door was closed by a no name auror.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she addressed the driver. "Phil, get us out of here."

"Yes, Director," Auror Coulson replied as he started up the car and waited for his fellows to move the press and public away from the car.

"You're on a first name basis with quite a few people," Harry noted.

"Only ones I deal with often," Hermione replied. "Phillip is head of the Special Investigations Division."

"And yet he's driving you around," Harry pointed out.

"This is the first time in years I've been in a Ministry provided vehicle," Hermione responded. "And Phil is one of the few in the entire DMLE I know I can trust implicitly. Do you think I would leave your safety to chance with just anyone?"

Harry looked at Hermione for a few seconds, making an inquiry that had been on his mind. "How bad are things, Hermione?"

"Not nearly as bad as the media makes it out to be," Hermione replied, though she didn't quite meet his eyes. "So what have you been up to all these years, except dragging Teddy off to whatever country you happen to be in?"

"This and that," Harry replied evasively. "You know he can't ever decide whether you or Ginny are his favorite aunt. He's also completely convinced that Fleur is scheming against him."

Hermione laughed. "That's good to know and Fleur, as much as I love her, isn't exactly subtle. She's determined to see Teddy and Victoire together. Never mind the fact that they're only eleven and ten."

"That's another name I hear all the time when I have Teddy. It'll be nice to finally be able to put a face with the name," Harry commented.

"Unless you visit Shell Cottage before then, it'll be Friday," Hermione commented. "And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't actually answered my question."

"What happens on Friday?" asked Harry. "And I'm honestly not avoiding the question; I'd just rather answer it as few times as possible. Since we're going to Ron's place, we could kill two birds with one stone."

"The weekly Friday Night Dinner at the Burrow," replied Hermione, letting the other matter drop. Harry could tell she was still very curious. It was obvious to him that she was better at restraining herself than she was ten years ago.

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. "When did that start?"

"About the time Ronald and I broke up," Hermione answered.

Harry raised a curious eyebrow at that. "What happened? You guys were doing great when I left. To be honest, I half expected you to have your own brood of bushy haired red heads by now."

"Yes... Well... When you left while Ron and I were picking up my parents in Australia, there wasn't a whole lot keeping us together. Between Fred's death and my rocky relationship with my parents, there was just too much for us to deal with to really maintain a healthy romantic relationship," explained Hermione. "Some things were said, proverbial battle lines drawn with everyone taking either my side or his and everything kind of exploded."

Harry winced imagining how badly things must have ended. Hermione simply smiled.

"Everything is fine now, though at the time I didn't think it ever would be since everything seemed to be falling apart around me," Hermione assured him. "Molly got us all through everything. Making sure I knew I was still welcome at the Burrow and part of the family, practically forced me to come to the now regular Friday night dinners she hosts for practically everyone we know. Ron and I are actually better friends now than we've ever been."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Harry said apologetically.

"I know," replied Hermione. "You're always taking on more guilt than you should. I think it might have happened eventually even if you'd been here. But who knows? I don't have a lot of time these days to deal in 'what ifs'."

"That's probably a good thing," Harry said knowingly. "So how has everyone else been?"

"Have you been living under a rock the last ten years?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry gave her a strained smile. "Sorry, but news doesn't really reach some of the places I've been very quickly and Teddy only really pays attention to what he finds important- like the fact that his Aunt Ginny is a really famous Quidditch Star and gave him an autographed poster of his favorite Quidditch Team the Hollyhead Harpies."

"Oh..." Hermione said contemplating things for a moment. "Well, Ron's doing great, married with children. Makes more money than all the rest of us combined since he started working in the entertainment industry. Ginny, aside being the star chaser for Hollyhead, is in a serious relationship," Hermione informed him. "Luna is now the editor of the Quibbler, aside from being their star reporter and Neville is a professor at Hogwarts and married to Hannah Abbott, who now owns the Leaky Cauldron. George is doing better now, though you can still tell he misses Fred terribly. All in all, most of the scars we all endured from the war have healed."

"So, who was the unlucky girl who ended up with Ron?" asked Harry.

"Padma-" Hermione began before she was interrupted.

"Patil?" exclaimed a surprised Harry. "After the Yule Ball I'm surprised she was willing to give him a second chance."

Hermione snorted again. "Yes and you treated Parvati so much better..."

'Apparently,' Harry thought to himself, 'Hermione has discovered sarcasm in the last ten years.'

"I thought we were talking about Ron," Harry responded, trying to refocus the conversation before an odd thought struck him. "And look, I'm sure she's still a nice girl, but please don't set me up with Parvati. Ron and Padma, I'm sure were a long shot."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, Harry, seeing as Parvati is married-" Hermione stated, slightly amused as she was interupted a second time.

"Oh, well as long as we're on the same page," Harry replied not sure what to make of the playful smirk on Hermione's lips. He then looked out the window at their surroundings since the car was slowing down. "So this is New London."

"Uh-huh and over there is Ronald's house," Hermione pointed out.

Harry whistled, "You weren't kidding about the money, what exactly does he do again?"

"He's a movie director and producer," Hermione informed him. "He even owns his own film production company; Weasley Entertainment Ltd. Ron is actually one of the most sought out director/producers in the Wizarding World."

"Alright, I'm officially impressed," Harry stated.

"To be fair, Padma and Parvati help out quite a bit. Padma does the books and makes sure he follows whatever budget they're working with and Parvati does most of the cosmetic stuff and ensures everything looks good," Hermione added.

"Well, Ron always did want to step out of all of our shadows," replied Harry. "Now he casts a fairly big one himself."

And it showed as Ron had the largest and most elaborate house in New London, a small all Wizarding District in London that sprouted up in the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. Harry's first impression of it was that it was a neighborhood for the super-rich with Ron, ironically enough, sitting at the top of the proverbial mountain.

The two were silent as Auror Coulson drove them through the roundabout that took them by Ron's front door. He pulled the car to a stop but neither did he shut it down or move to get out of the car.

"Thank you, Phil," Hermione said gratefully. "We'll manage ourselves the rest of the evening."

"Ma'am," Coulson replied as Harry and Hermione exited the vehicle. They were standing on the patio when Coulson drove off. They watch him for a moment before turning towards the front door.

"Ready to face the music?" asked Hermione teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes but internally he was apprehensive. "As I'll ever be."

Hermione grabbed the door knocker, a rather cliché golden lion, and knocked on the door. Harry could hear some noise from behind the door, as if there was a small stampede rushing for the door. A brief glance over at Hermione showed that she was amused, if the half smile on her face was anything to go by. There was a brief moment of silence before the door opened, revealing a somewhat sizable group of small children ranging from, Harry guessed, eight to five years old, give or take a year.

Doing a quick count Harry was astonished as he noted six children- two sets of twins. And all of them looked far too similar to not be siblings. 'Just how many kids does Ron have?'

"What has your mother told you about answering the door?" asked Hermione to who Harry guessed was the eldest one or at least their typical ring leader and figured that this particular situation was a rather common occurrence.

"But we knew it was going to be you Aunt Hermione!" the dark skinned redheaded girl replied.

Another child, an equally redheaded boy, but lighter skinned, piped up. "Miss Kelly floo'd and said you were coming over."

"Alright, Weasleys, your mother is gonna flip if she sees that you've answered the door again, no matter who is on the other side..." said a familiar voice in a tired tone. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hello Ronald, late to the door, yet again," Hermione replied.

"Look dad!" shouted a third Weasley child, this one a twin of the first who spoke. "Aunt Hermione's got a boyfriend!"

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened in mutual shock. The former managed to hold back the blush threatening to reveal itself, though his eyes immediately lowered in embarrassment. The latter was sporting a shade of red that would have done any Weasley proud; however she held her head high and proud as if trying to pretend she wasn't even slightly embarrassed by the insinuation.

"So who's the unlucky...? Harry!" Ron exclaimed in shock, noticing his long lost best friend. Regaining his composure, Ron, still smiling, said, "So the prodigal son has returned..."

Harry smirked. "Nice word usage. Is that Hermione or Padma's influence?"

"A little bit of both, I'm sure," Ron replied. "Just being in the same room as both makes me feel smarter. Despite what she was like at Hogwarts, Parvati's no slouch either. So I'm constantly surrounded by women smarter than me- something had to stick eventually."

"Oh hardy, har, har..." Hermione intervened sarcastically, as she pushed passed Ron and navigated through the sea of Weasley children that were congregated in the foyer. "I think I'm going to take my ridiculously superior intelligence where it's more appreciated."

"Padma's in the kitchen, trying out some recipe or another that either her mum or mine sent over..." Ron said to her, before turning to address his kids. "Alright Weasleys, I need a minute with Uncle Harry, so why don't you all go upstairs."

There were a number of protests as none of the kids seemed too keen on leaving, but a look from Ron, which Harry labeled the "Dad Glare", sent them all reluctantly heading up the stairs, though there were a number of looks back towards Harry and Ron.

When they were out of sight, Harry spoke up, saying the first thing that came to mind. "That... Is a lot of children..."

Ron snorted. "I'm a Weasley; I can impregnate a woman just by being in the same room with her if she's not careful with her prophylactic charms."

Harry laughed. "Who came up with that one?"

"George," Ron replied. "He seems to think that I'm trying to make mum happy by giving her so many grandchildren to spoil since Ginny doesn't seem too keen on having children anytime soon."

"He does have a certain amount of proof..." Harry said with a gesture upstairs.

"Circumstantial," was Ron's response, along with an eye roll. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Harry agreed. The two moved in for a hug when Ron surprised Harry with a punch to the gut. The punch had Harry doubled over, gasping for air. "That's... Your one... Free one..."

"I think we're good," Ron replied with a smile.

"Just feel lucky we both agree I might have deserved that," said Harry. "I've not exactly been playing the part of the wandering tourist when I was traveling around the world."

"We'll have to practice sometime, I haven't been exactly been living easy myself," Ron challenged.

Harry snorted as he looked around.

"You know what I mean you bastard," Ron said as he shut the door.

"I'll have you know my parents were married at the time of my conception and birth," Harry argued.

"So were mine, at least by the time I came along... There's still a bit of speculation about Bill though," Ron shot back. Both men chuckled. "Ready to go see what the women are up to?"

"Sure," was Harry's reply as he followed Ron through the manor.

Dinner at Ron's house was everything he'd imagined dinner at the Burrow would have been when Ron and his siblings had been much younger- only involving even more Weasleys as Ron's family was bigger than the one he grew up with. With nine children in all and one on the way, the large table was full of boisterous activity as the kids interacted with one another and laughed at a joke or embarrassing story about their father that Harry told. Not to be outdone, Ron also told a few about Harry.

It was the best night Harry could remember having in a long time.

As Ron was putting the younger children to bed and one of Ron and Padma's twin daughters was talking to Hermione about a book she'd started reading, Padma took the time to talk to Harry alone.

"You know... I'm a bit jealous of you three," she admitted.

Harry gave her a startled look. "How come?"

Padma sighed, there was a hint of worry in her expression, "It's just... The three of you are so close. You've been gone for all this time and yet when you showed up... It was like you never left."

Harry smiled. "That's because I don't think it's quite hit us yet."

She gave him a confused look.

"I don't think it's really settled into our minds that the 'Golden Trio' doesn't really exist anymore- at least not as it used to. Hermione's got too many responsibilities and Ron's got too much to risk for me to be dragging them off into one form of trouble or another," Harry explained. "That was in the past and we're all different people now. We're not exactly eighteen anymore."

Padma's expression changed to one of guilty relief. "I don't think you guys have changed all that much."

"Deep down... Maybe not... But times change and people change," Harry replied, "Only time will tell how well we've adapted to those changes."

"It's good to have you back, Harry," Padma told him.

"I've been hearing that a lot," Harry cheekily responded. More sincerely, he added, "It's good to be back."

"Parvati is going to be jealous she missed you tonight," Padma stated.

"How is she, by the way?" Harry inquired, "Hermione mentioned she works with you and Ron, but I haven't really heard anything else."

"She's doing well. She's visiting Lavender while she's still in the country," Padma informed him. "They'd have both probably been here tonight, but Lavender gets... Irritable... Around the full moon and isn't always the best of company."

Harry vividly remembered the reason why, as he'd seen her being mauled by Fenrir Greyback the night that Voldemort had been defeated.

"What's Lavender doing these days?" he asked.

"She works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Werewolf Affairs, she's their top liaison in the ICW," Padma stated.

"Really?" Harry said, genuinely surprised. "I always figured she'd grow up to be... An actress or something."

"Maybe without her scars. She had a really tough time dealing with them after the war," Padma told him.

"Sounds like she's doing better now, what happened?" asked Harry.

"She ended up adopting a little girl named Tessa, whose parents abandoned her because she was bit by a werewolf," Padma sadly replied. "Seeing how much worse that little girl had it stirred something in Lavender and she's been fighting for the Rights and Fair Treatment of Werewolves ever since."

"Amazing how times and people change, isn't it?" asked Hermione from the stairway, joining Harry and Padma in the den.

"How much did you hear?" asked Harry.

"Enough. You know you don't have to be alone anymore," Hermione said in a slightly troubled tone. Harry walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, when the chips are down and the cards are on the table, at the end of the day, I'm never alone," Harry assured her.

Hermione smiled. "I know... It's just... You're back and I think that fact is just settling in for me. I keep expecting you to be gone again the next time I turn around."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for the foreseeable future," Harry soothed.

"Good. Now that, that is settled and the kids are all tucked in, why don't you tell us what you've been up to these last few years?" said Ron as he joined the others.

"And here I thought I could put off the interrogation for at least another half hour or so," Harry said with a smirk.

"You did promise answers when we got here, Harry James," Hermione stated taking Ron's side.

"Actually, I said I didn't want to tell you without telling Ron. I never actually said I was going to tell you guys anything once we got here," Harry corrected, ignoring the way Hermione was glaring at him.

"You do remember she's got one of the meanest right hooks we've ever seen, don't you?" Ron reminded Harry with a smirk.

Harry shot Ron a smirk of his own. "Know that from personal experience do you?"

"Err..." Ron eloquently replied as he lost his playful smirk, opting to look at a rather interesting spot on the floor- his face heating up in a spectacular blush. "I thought we were talking about you!"

"Well there isn't much to tell, really," Harry said as they each took a seat in the den. "I traveled around a bit, lost myself for a while and then finally found something to focus on. When I started putting my life back together, I started bringing Teddy, and sometimes Andromeda, with me to wherever I happened to be at any given time."

"That doesn't really tell us anything," Padma pointed out.

"Like I said, there isn't really much to tell," Harry reiterated. "I did make a few interesting friends while I was abroad. There was this one dwarf who practically lives at this tavern called 'The Hanged Man' over in the states that is probably the greatest storyteller ever. He could make even the most mundane events into epic tales of the struggles of good and evil. His connections are actually what got me access to my money after I left Britain."

"Tethras," Hermione said suddenly, at Ron and Padma's confused looks, she elaborated. "Harry, you must have befriended a member of the Tethras family. Ron and I had been having some difficulties dealing with Gringotts until they stepped in on our behalf. I did a bit of research and found that the Tethras family is one of the more important families in the Dwarven Republic's Merchant's Guild."

Harry shrugged off their astonished looks. "Actually, Varric is the head of the family- at least since his brother disappeared."

Ron snorted. "Not much to tell, Harry?"

"In my defense, I had very little to do with any of that. I didn't even know you guys were having any problems with Gringotts," Harry replied defensively. "Varric told me he knew some people that could switch my accounts from Gringotts to Norkral if I was willing to do my banking through the dwarves and I accepted. Everything else was him or someone he knew."

"So how did you end up meeting and becoming friends with one of the most influential figures in the DR?" asked Hermione. Ron and Padma were also curious, doubly so when Harry blushed.

"Um... Err... A bar fight actually..." Harry stuttered reluctantly. Padma was looking amused, while Ron had to fight to hold back his laughter.

Hermione was looking mildly bothered as she shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Harry..."

"It's not like _I_ started it," Harry said defensively, but didn't quite meet their eyes. "But I would have finished it; if not for this one guy I swear was a half giant. Tossed me half way across the room, over the bar and through at least two tables."

"At least two, Harry?" Ron snickered, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Well, I wasn't really in position to count and most of the tables had been demolished by that point anyway," Harry said in a chagrined tone. "But that's when I met Varric, still sitting at his table drinking the house ale. After I took down the half-giant who happened to really be just a really big man, the Aurors showed up. Needless to say, I was in no position to do anything but get arrested, but he put in a good word for me, paid for the damages to the pub and then took me to a healer. After wards, we bonded over a couple of pints."

"Sounds like this Varric isn't the only one good at storytelling," Hermione said skeptically.

Harry shrugged. "It's the version you'd likely hear from Varric- only his version would be far more embellished and have me looking like mix between an expert martial artist and Merlin, taking on the entire room with nothing but a paperclip, a book of matches and a piece of chewed bubblegum. Blindfolded. And having people actually believe that's what happened."

Hermione was still looking skeptical, but Ron, however, was intrigued.

"Think he'd be interested in a job as a scriptwriter?" asked Ron.

"And give up the freedom of being his own boss?" asked Harry incredulously. "The only thing less likely to happen is finding out the true story of why he named his crossbow Bianca."

"He named his crossbow?" Padma asked.

However, before Harry could answer Hermione interrupted, getting the conversation back on track. "As interesting as that is, you still haven't told us really anything about your time away."

"And like I said, there isn't really all that much to tell. The most exciting parts of my time away were spent with Teddy, anything else I don't like to think about. The earlier years, I pretty much wandered and when I was feeling particularly sorry for myself, I'd get drunk and look for trouble. I was in Mongolia when I finally got in over my head," said Harry, not looking at the others, "Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking at the time and I still haven't figured out exactly all that happened- as I was half delirious, either from the alcohol or from the many blows to the head I took when they finally brought me down- but apparently I impressed this old sorcerer. So instead of being thrown into jail or just dumped in a dark back alley somewhere, I was taken to his compound and nursed back to health."

Harry was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice the mixed looks of guilt and horror on his friend's faces.

"The price, of course, was that I would become his apprentice," Harry smiled as he continued. "Since I really was in no position to argue, I accepted. The old man was a local living legend. I doubt more than a dozen people knew about him outside of his little corner of the world, but he pretty much ran everything within his little chunk of it. I learned a lot from him. It's also where I first started dabbling in MagiTech- not that it was called that then, seeing as the ICW was still months away from relaxing the laws on using magic on muggle items."

Hermione was about to speak when Harry interrupted her.

"Yes, technically, it was illegal, but you can't honestly believe that anyone worth their weight in mithril actually adhered to those laws," Harry said. "Even that Deluminator in Ron's display case over there bends, if not outright breaks, several of the Parisian Accords."

"Actually, _Potter_, I was going to ask what sort magic you learned and what type of MagiTech you enchanted," Hermione responded, though the half smile on her face betrayed the annoyed tone in her voice. She knew she'd never live down her law abiding attitude from her school days, especially since she was head of one of the more elite law enforcement organizations within magical society.

Harry blinked. "Oh... Sorry... Old habits and all... "

"I'll let it slide for now..." Hermione mock threatened.

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully. "Unfortunately, my oaths keep me from talking about most of my training. But I can tell you that I enjoyed my time there and managed to work through my issues and get my head put on straight. However, the old man and I didn't see eye to eye on a couple of issues, and I ended up leaving."

Harry paused for a moment, as if considering something before continuing. "I went to Beijing from there and took the International Floo to Hong Kong. From there I contacted Andromeda and arranged to spend some time with her and Teddy. Between the gold I'd had with me from Mongolia and my freelance work, I didn't really have a need to access my vaults until long after Andromeda and Teddy left. By that time I had been in the U.S. for a couple months. It was actually luck that I'd met Varric when money was starting to become an issue. From there, I switched from the Goblins to the Dwarves to handle my finances since the Republic, unlike the Goblin Hierarchy or the Gnomish Union, hadn't tried to double deal in any way."

"To be fair, Harry, I don't know what happened between you and the Gnomes, but it's not like we were being totally honest with the Goblins over the whole Lestrange Vault/Sword of Gryffindor thing," Ron pointed out. "Not to mention we did take one of their dragons and demolished a good portion of their London Branch."

"True, but I didn't actively try to kill any of them either," Harry rebutted. "They sent two teams of hitwizards after me before falling back on their 'mythic' Praetorian Guards. The Goblins learned not to fuck with me after that. As for the Gnomes... Less said there, the better."

The vehemence of his statement, with the added profanity shocked them all. Ron and Hermione counted themselves lucky that the Goblins hadn't gone after them like that. Padma clutched onto her husband afraid that it might still happen.

Harry coughed uncomfortably, after a short awkward moment. "Sorry... I'd rather not talk about it right now..."

"So... Not that I'm not happy you're back and all... But why did you come back?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Mostly because Teddy's starting Hogwarts soon," Harry replied, glad for the change in subject.

"Mostly?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I got the strangest bit of news a few weeks back. Honestly, when I initially read it, I was almost certain I'd picked up one of Teddy's muggle comics. So what do you guys know about this vigilante?"

"Not much, really," said Hermione with a tired sigh. "He just appeared a little over a month ago. No one's really gotten a good look at him so we're not entirely sure the vigilante is even a single person, let alone male."

"Did you guys try that scrying method Parvati suggested?" asked Padma.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron, but the red head simply shrugged.

Hermione nodded. "It took some doing to get everything, and in the end we still had to get Lavender to help us. Whoever this person is, they're very thorough. We've tried nearly every magical method we can think of to try and either track him down or figure out his identity and we keep coming up short every time."

"It should have worked," Padma said with a frown. "It's the strongest non-dark scrying ritual we know of."

"What scrying spell did you guys use?" asked Harry, intrigued.

"Strange's Scrying Method," Hermione informed him.

"Ah," was Harry's simple reply.

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically. "Ah?"

Harry nodded. "Ah."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Since Hermione apparently doesn't want to admit that you know something that two of the smartest women of our class don't, I'll ask. Harry, since you obviously seem to know something none of the rest of us do, could you please fill us in?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and then began to explain what he knew. "Strange's Scrying Method is probably one of the most overrated remote viewing spells in existence." He held up a hand to forestall interruption from either Hermione or Padma. "I know, I've seen the arithmancy behind it. Going strictly by the numbers it's nearly more powerful than any other scrying spell in existence. However, the spell is rare. In fact, it's impressive than any of you know about it, so it's not all that surprising that the spell didn't work as it should have."

"What do you mean, the ritual went flawlessly," Hermione said with a frown.

"I'm sure it did," Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "However, whoever your vigilante is, he doesn't have the standard set of anti-scrying enchantments or else it might have worked. Concealment spells that secret away a person into a separate space/time will cause it to fail nearly every time."

"You mean like the fidelius charm?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No, Strange's Scrying Method can see through the fidelius- sort of. They wouldn't be able to tell where he was at that moment, nor would they really perceive his surroundings, unless they knew the secret of his location, but they'd still be able to identify the person they were trying to scry. No, the fidelius charm, simply put, bends all methods of perception around a specific location. What's being hidden is still there and you can see, hear, touch and smell everything about it, however, the magic involved doesn't allow your senses to perceive those things as being there. In short, the fidelius charm is an illusion. It's an extremely complex one but still just an illusion. No, the magic I'm talking about doesn't simply hide a person; it places them into a separate dimension entirely."

Ron whistled in amazement.

"But Harry, the spell takes that into account," Padma cut in. "That's why Parvati recommended it in the first place."

"To a point," Harry acknowledged. "It will easily pick up on most forms of intradimensional concealment, unless the enchantment covers an area no bigger than a small room. As for extradimensional scrying- there are some places that are immune to any form scrying from outside of their own realm. I can name at least three right off the top of my head. For your spell to gain the capability of seeing such places it requires an even rarer, extra component, an Eye of Agamotto."

"Aga-what?" asked Ron confusedly.

"Agamotto," Hermione automatically corrected. "He was an ancient wizard whose power of over The Sight was so powerful he was able to siphon part of his ability into several fist sized orbs allowing non-seers to gain the ability, however limited, to see into what he called 'The Beyond'."

"Strange's Scrying Method was always meant to incorporate an Eye of Agamotto. The reason why the spell generates as much power as it does is to allow the person doing the scrying to safely access those realms otherwise restricted to them and to aid them in sensing pocket dimensions they otherwise wouldn't," Harry lectured. "Due to the fact very little scrying actually required an Eye of Agamotto to see the subject they were searching for, they fell into disuse, doubly so when most of the jewels were either lost or destroyed three hundred years ago. The ritual itself fell into disuse as newer simpler scrying rituals were developed."

"And as of the Ministries' last count, there are only three left in existence," Hermione said dismally. "And nothing short of a miracle could get us anywhere near close to one, let alone managing to get one of them into our custody even temporarily."

"Four, actually," Harry interjected. "I'm betting the Unspeakables failed to mention that Waller and I found one in the ancient dwarven city of Bownammar about three years ago, but were unable to recover it."

"Amanda Waller?" Hermione asked slowly and deliberately.

"One and the same," Harry replied a bit smugly, though that had gone unnoticed by Hermione who was stewing over the fact that she'd been lied to and by Ron and Padma who were awaiting the possible eruption of Mount Hermione.

"Tell me everything," Hermione demanded in an even voice.

"Well, it all started when Varric and I…"

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

"Sister!" exclaimed a surprised, grey eyed blonde woman as she moved to embrace a blue eyed brunette. "It's good to see you, Daph, but I had no idea you were coming. I put Scorpius to bed about an hour ago; he will be so disappointed he missed you."

"I'm not here for a social call unfortunately," Daphne Greengrass said as she warmly returned the hug. "I have business to discuss with your husband, Tori."

"Of course," replied Astoria. "Draco's in his study working. Have you heard about the Auror Charity Ball we're throwing this weekend? I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I, sister," Daphne replied formally with a smile.

"Oh? Any particular reason why?" Astoria pried.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Daphne gently rebuked her excitable younger sister.

"I just want to see you happy, Daphne," replied Astoria with a sigh.

"Tori, I know how much you enjoy planning these types of events," Daphne temporized. "Just seeing you happy makes me happy and I am content with that for now."

"I just worry about you sometimes."

"I know, Tori, you wouldn't be you if you didn't. But, I assure you, I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Daphne asserted as she and Astoria came to a stop in front of the Draco's study.

"You'll stop by to see me before you leave, right?" asked Astoria.

"Of course, sister," Daphne answered making Astoria smile brightly. The blonde then left to return to whatever tasks she'd been doing before her sister arrived. With her back turned, Daphne allowed her features to shift into a slightly disgusted scowl. As much as she loved and cared for her sister, sometimes it was odd for her to think of the two of them as being related, let alone sisters. She knocked on the door briefly, before walking right in, not bothering to wait for an answer. She greeted the man inside in a cold tone. "Hello, Draco."

The blonde man didn't look up from his desk that had all sorts of papers scattered around it. Some looked like legal documents, others were obviously financial statements, and some still looked like blueprints, with various arithmantic equations scrawled all over them. The white board on the wall was also covered in equations- mostly theoretical if Daphne remembered her Arithmancy correctly. There were also two large tablets of paper on wooden easels, one filled with more arithmantic equations, the other a complex diagram that she couldn't begin to decipher without examining it closely.

Despite his many personality deficiencies when they were children, Daphne Greengrass knew that Draco Malfoy was not stupid. After all, a stupid person couldn't have accomplished the things Draco had in the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. In less than a decade, MagiCorp was the single most successful company in the entirety of the Wizarding World. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she grudgingly admitted that her sister could have chosen much worse for a husband.

"I thought it was getting a bit chill in here," Draco commented, still perusing the documents on his desk. "What brings one of the last remaining Dementors to my humble abode?"

"To visit my dear sister and her darling husband of course," Daphne said sweetly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"And my father really was under the Imperius Curse when he was serving the Dark Lord," Draco snapped sarcastically. "Cut the pleasantries and tell me why you're really here you soul sucking bitch."

Daphne's regarded Draco neutrally, "Do I truly need to express my displeasure with you, _Darling Brother_?"

"As if what I say or think has ever stopped you," Draco pointed out.

"Then I'd like _you_ to _explain this_!" snapped Daphne as she slapped the regular edition of that mornings Daily Prophet onto his desk- the one whose headline announced the Auror Charity Ball being hosted by the Malfoy Family, as a show gesture that MagiCorp was doing its part in helping secure the safety of the Wizarding World.

"Oh, that," replied Draco unconcernedly. "What about it?"

He knew he was intentionally provoking her, but he didn't particularly care.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "You know damned well why I'm furious right now. The last thing we need is more Aurors breathing down our necks."

"Don't forget who your little club's main benefactor is _Dearest Sister_," Draco sneered. "Lest you forget, Malfoy is not a name well thought of in most circles- politically dead in most cases. These little piecemeal gestures keep Granger off my back. You losing a few thugs in the process is a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things."

"And while you play your little games trying to make nice with the Aurors, how fairs your progress in figuring out who this vigilante is who keeps interfering in our business?" the calculating woman demanded. "Don't think it has escaped our notice that he's using MagiTech."

"Yeah, and wherever he got it, it didn't come from me. Every last piece and component is accounted for," Draco shot back. "I've checked with a couple of my contacts within the GU, but most of them either have no clue or aren't talking. They've made a lot of enemies over the years, some more powerful than others- even a couple right here on the isles. One in particular just recently returned"

"Potter?" Daphne asked incredulously. "I'm willing to admit the hero thing is right up his alley, he doesn't have the power or skillset to pull off the particular brands of magic we've seen."

"Look, I'm not saying it is him, but we shouldn't outright rule him out as a possibility," Draco warned.

"You certainly haven't changed much," Daphne scoffed. "It was always 'Potter- this' and 'Potter- that' at Hogwarts. With the way you've always gone on and on about that buffoon, one has to wonder if your marriage to my sister is just for show after all."

"Watch yourself woman," Draco warned. "You might be my wife's sister, but don't think I won't see you gutted at my earliest convenience."

"Always with the idle threats," Daphne quipped back. "Perhaps if you actually grow a pair of testicles, you might actually follow through- might even do it yourself. I doubt it though. Even your father, as impotent as he was, had some form of killer instinct, even if he was proven to be the Dark Lord's bitch in the end."

Draco swiftly drew his wand.

There was a loud bang and a bright flash.

A lone figure was left standing in the room and it wasn't the Malfoy Scion.

"Pathetic," Daphne said with disgust. "Draco, _you_ are just as much _my_ bitch as your father was the Dark Lord's. Don't you _ever_ forget that, _Darling Brother_."

As she said this, the Greengrass Matriarch kept her wand drawn on the young Malfoy. Then, her face shifted from its cold and calculating expression to one more reminiscent of when she arrived and was greeted by her sister.

"I'll see myself out," she said with a smile as she whirled her wand scattering all of the paperwork throughout the room. "And don't worry about the Director- she shouldn't be an issue much longer."

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

_**Azkaban Asylum** **Codex Entries:**  
_**Name:** Harry Potter  
**Occupation:** Businessman/Vigilante  
**Hair/Eye Color:** Black/Green  
**Aliases:** The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Master of Death, The Wizard

**Facts:** After defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort at age 17, Harry Potter went on a soul searching sabbatical around the world. After failing to find the answers he sought, he found solace at the bottom of a bottle. Mongolia is where his travels ended and he was apprenticed to an old wizard. Due to a difference of opinion, the two parted ways- Harry's apprenticeship incomplete.

After leaving Mongolia, Harry reestablished contact with the grandmother of his godson, Andromeda Tonks and has maintained a close friendship with her ever since.

Roughly ten years after his departure from England, Harry returned to be closer to Teddy, help his friend Hermione Granger and to reconnect with his friends. Instead of helping through official channels, though he does do that through charities, the Potter scion has become the vigilante known only as the Wizard.

**Name:** Hermione Granger  
**Occupation:** Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
**Hair/Eye Color:** Brown/Brown  
**Aliases:** Director Granger, Madame Granger, Madame Director, Brightest Witch of her Generation, Youngest Director of the DMLE

**Facts:** She is a woman of many achievements, though many, she herself included, would say that if not for Harry Potter she may not have gotten the opportunity in the first place. Despite being far from where she imagined herself, she greatly enjoys her job- at least whenever she isn't being hounded by either corrupt politicians or the press.

She respects The Wizard and his cause and will even seek his aid and aid him in return when the situation warrants it. Despite this, she will not let the mystery of his identity rest and will sometimes vent to her friend Harry- using him as a sounding board to voice her frustrations with her unlikely ally.

Despite working with the Wizard on several occasions, she refuses to downgrade his status from Undesirable #1 and her official policy is that he is to be captured on sight.

**Name:** Draco Malfoy  
**Occupation:** Chairman/Founder of MagiCorp  
**Hair/Eye Color:** Blonde/Grey  
**Aliases:** Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy Family Patriarch, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Witch Weekly's "Sexiest Wizard Alive" (2)

**Facts:** The picture perfect definition of irony, Draco Malfoy was one of the staunchest supporters of all anti-muggle/muggleborn rhetoric growing up as a boy. As a man, he is one of the wealthiest wizards alive by enchanting "muggle artifacts" merging technology and magic in a new line of business called MagiTech. MagiCorp, the company he founded, is the leading developer and distributor of MagiTech products- his principle competition being the Gnomish Union and Potter Inc.

Though he married his wife, Astoria Greengrass, for political reasons, he cares for her a great deal and she has become the single most import thing in his life, along with their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He will secure any means of protecting them both, which has often lead to him constantly double dealing of both the Cabal, a secret organization of rich purebloods who work from the shadows, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He is the single most powerful man in the Magical UK with no direct ties to either the Cabal or the Ministry.


	2. Hero and Demon

**Chapter Two: Hero and Demon**

Veiled in darkness, the gothic figure awaited his prey.

His eyes glowed dimly red with anger.

He carefully examined the wards of the building he'd been casing. The woman had just gotten home from an evening of leisure, catching up with a friend long gone- unaware of the surprise that awaited her.

He pulled a square device from underneath his seemingly smoky and intangible looking ink black cloak. Manipulating the toggles on the device, a small hole began to form within the wards and silently he entered.

Once more into the breach he went, the Avatar of Justice and Vengeance.

More than a man, he was like a demon possessed.

And like a demon, he would bring down the full force of his wrath upon those who would seek to impose anarchy and destruction to his domain…

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

A gnomish woman walked silently through the hall, her human companion dressed in all black wearing a hooded cloak was equally silent.

The gnome woman was significantly smaller than the human woman, standing only three and a half feet tall, though she still managed to look imperious in her regal looking hooded crimson robes. The fur that could be seen around her face was auburn colored.

The human woman was graceful, as if every movement was made with the intent to seduce or maim with the possibility to do both at the same time.

"Do you know why I've summoned you, Siren?" the gnome woman addressed her top human agent- an agent that even had the respect of the Gnomish Special Tasks Group. The last human to receive that dubious honor had been Harry Potter after two Nightingales and three full squads of STG Operatives had failed to bring him down. While Siren, currently her top Nightingale, didn't have nearly the fearsome reputation Potter had within the halls of DinLin, seat of the Gnomish Union's power, her skills were nearly unmatched by any within the GU.

"The Britain Situation, I assume," replied Siren. "You want me to investigate 'The Wizard'."

"Among other things," the gnome responded. "With the Cabal and the Ministry both preoccupied with this mysterious would be hero, we want you to infiltrate MagiCorp. Mr. Malfoy has been careful, bordering on paranoia, when taking on new employees. It is difficult getting agents where we need to inside his organization undetected."

"What of Potter? He has recently returned and is a much bigger threat than Malfoy," Siren inquired.

"You are to steer clear of Potter and all subsidiary businesses of Potter Incorporated. That includes Weasley Wizard Wheezes," the gnome ordered. "A week ago, I might have ordered a precursory search of the premises for anything damning, however, Potter's mere presence is problematic. In any case, everything Potter and his kin do is likely well above board. It would be unlike them to not have the proper permits for anything remotely questionable. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, we suspect is making weapons and other devices that are still illegal by the revised Parisian Accords. If we could acquire sufficient proof of such activities, the scandal could potentially irreparably damage the reputation of both the company and the man who built it."

"Dalatrass… Why are we going out of our way to avoid Potter?" asked Siren, "I'm certain I can take him."

"Perhaps…" the Dalatrass responded noncommittally, something that irked Siren to no end. "But you are not the first to make such bold declarations. Red Hood and Black Mask both made similar claims."

"And I am better than both of them," Siren replied heatedly.

The Dalatrass nodded. "You are the best, which is why we want you to investigate this new entity and infiltrate MagiCorp. We have something special planned for Potter."

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

Hermione Granger, Director of the Magical Department of Law Enforcement sighed in contentment as she entered her home.

It was the first time in a long time that she'd actually felt that way and she couldn't help but think that it was because of Harry- like now that he was back he was going to put everything right. She shook her head at such childish thoughts. Guarding the Wizarding World was her job now, a duty she'd taken on willingly, unlike Harry who'd had greatness thrust upon him.

She set her glasses case on the end table next to the door, her wand as well.

It had been great seeing her two best friends like that again. That was something she'd missed those ten long years that Harry had been gone.

Regardless of what Harry had said to Padma about them not being the 'Golden Trio' anymore, Hermione felt more complete than she'd had in a long, long time and she was certain Ron had felt the same. Perhaps they weren't the same people they once were- each with their own commitments and responsibilities independent of one another- it mattered little in the grand scheme of things. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron had her back if ever she were to ask.

But she never would.

Ron had given up the fight long ago. He still trained of course, magically and physically- she'd even called him in time and again to help her train recruits and give refreshers to seasoned Aurors, but she also knew that Ron's family came before everything else in his life. He'd come if called, of course, as he knew she'd never ask for his help unless things were truly desperate, however the thought of putting his family through all that worry- nevermind the potential risk of endangering them- made Hermione sick to her stomach.

As for Harry…

She wasn't that twelve year old girl in the bathroom anymore and Harry had already done so much for everyone- herself included. No, she had to prove that she didn't need Harry to keep saving her anymore- if not to him, then at least to herself. Besides, from what he'd told her about the journey he and her Head Unspeakable had taken into the Dwarven Restricted DMZ that was, at present time, being presided over by the Kobolds, he had his own problems.

She sighed.

That was another thing she'd have to deal with in the morning. Amanda Waller was the Head Unspeakable within the Department of Mysteries and was Hermione's subordinate. Though she'd known for quite some time that Waller couldn't be trusted- not completely at least- it was surprisingly shocking just how much her Head Unspeakable held back from her.

Over half a century prior, the Department of Mysteries had simply been a Research and Development organization. Most of its members were simple desk jockeys, though a few were considered "field agents"- not that they often left the confines of the Department of Mysteries. They, however, fell under the jurisdiction of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement simply due to the fact that any sort of forensic work that couldn't be done by regular Aurors were handled by them. This type of magical investigative work generally involved investigating any rare magical residues, unknown curses and mysterious dark magical artifacts.

The rise of Voldemort changed that.

With the Ministry increasingly becoming a cesspool of corruption and 'Yes Men', the Hitwizard Department completely outmatched by veteran Death Eaters and the Auror Force becoming increasingly ineffective for various reasons (nevermind the fact that Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was being slowly but surely eliminated), the Department of Mysteries, underneath the leadership of Emil Croaker, evolved from a bunch of overweight inactive group of middle aged witches and wizards with little to no experience outside of their tiny cubicles, to an effective covert fighting force that had begun to take a more active stance in the war. Despite several key victories against the Death Eaters (including ones that allowed the Longbottoms and Potters to defy Voldemort on multiple occasions), they too began to buckle underneath Voldemort's tyrannical rise when Augustus Rookwood infiltrated their ranks.

The fall of Voldemort that fateful Halloween had allowed Croaker to clean house and prepare for the rise of the next Dark Lord. They had purposefully left themselves vulnerable to try and draw out Voldemort after the events of the Triwizard Tournament, however, the unanticipated arrival of Harry Potter and his friends and the widespread destruction throughout their department had nearly made their plans all for naught. Despite that setback, when Voldemort finally did come to power once more, the DoM was the only Ministerial Department that remained completely free of Voldemort's influence and they'd managed to inform Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Ministries' fall the night of the Weasley-Delacour wedding, allowing Potter and his friends to escape in the ensuing madness. Unfortunately, Croaker and other senior Unspeakables had been killed and the Department of Mysteries remained disorganized and moderately ineffective against Voldemort's regime for the first couple months after the Ministries' fall.

If not for the efforts of Amanda Waller, they might have collapsed completely.

Waller's policies changed the DoM even more than Croaker's.

Whereas Croaker had been willing to cooperate fully with the rest of the DMLE, the Unspeakables had become even more independent under Waller's leadership- often taking on more and more field assignments wherever strange and unusual magic could be found- not just in the UK and not always with proper authorization. The Department of Mysteries became more and more secretive, even when working with the Aurors in their investigations. The Unspeakables would often not reveal all the information that they knew- leading to many confrontations between Hermione and Waller when the muggleborn witch took on the responsibility of running the DMLE.

This also lead to the Madame Director forming the Department of Special Investigations, an Auror organization designed to do much of the same investigative work that the DoM was responsible for. With Phillip Coulson at its head, their main responsibility was to fill in the blanks of information that Waller would intentionally leave out. Unfortunately, much to Hermione's dismay, Coulson and the DSI were not quite as effective as Waller and the DoM, which was why Waller's and not her own people were sent to Germany to investigate Incident X-2149, more commonly referred to as the Bownammar Incident, around the timeframe Harry specified that he and Waller had both been in the Dead Trenches

Director Granger distinctly remembered the report she'd received on the Bownammar Incident. Ministries all over Europe, Germany especially, went into a furious frenzy from mysterious activity from deep within the Dead Trenches. She could scarcely believe that Incident X-2149 was a multinational cover-up of various government agencies working independent of their local Ministries. Not only could the UK's DMLE and Ministry be potentially implicated should the incident be exposed for what it was, so could the Ministries of The United States, France, Germany, Russia, and Japan- as well as The Dwarven Republic, Gnomish Union, Goblin Hierarchy and the Kobold Protectorate.

Hermione sighed in frustration.

'Does the term 'political shitstorm' mean anything to either of them?' she thought darkly to herself, mentally referring to both Harry Potter and Amanda Waller.

So distracted she was, that she barely caught movement in the shadows and Hermione reacted immediately, reaching for her wand.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten that she'd already removed her wand when she had entered her domicile for the evening. Cursing herself for being caught unawares and unarmed she dodged as a spell was sent flying at her. On instinct, she managed to grab onto the nearest object, throwing it at her would be attacker. Given the weight and the shattering of glass, she had thrown her favorite vase at the perpetrator and missed. However, she did buy herself time to retrieve her wand. Immediately, she spun around and reflexively and expertly deflected the spell that was thrown at her back.

She subconsciously smirked as she shut her eyes tightly. Not only was she a friend of Harry Potter and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement- meaning she was both highly skilled and powerful, but she was also considered 'The Brightest Witch of Her Generation' for a reason- as her spell repertoire was larger than most and she knew how to use all of them effectively, if not more than a bit unconventionally.

"_Lumos Solis!"_ Hermione incanted, a bright flash erupted from her wand. Typically, it was one of many spells designed to fight vampires. This particular one burned out their retinas – effectively blinding them for a rather substantial period of time, dependent on a wide variety of factors- such as the subspecies of vampire it was, that particular vampire's rate of regeneration, how long ago it had fed and whether or not it had access to any form of magical healing.

She heard two disguised voices cry out in agony. Though the spell was primarily designed for disabling vampires for live capture, it was equally effective for flash-bang tactics (though without the noise) against foes who had concealed themselves in darkness.

Hermione cautiously opened her eyes. Though she had closed them, her vision was still slightly hampered by her own spell, though at least she hadn't been blinded like the other two had been. Blinking a few times to help her eyes readjust to the darkness, Hermione slowly and silently crept forward into her home, watching for any other signs of movement. The Director's wand was held out before her, primed and ready to defend against anything that was sent her way. It hadn't taken her long to locate the still disabled figures on her floor and thus she stunned and bound them so that they were out of the way while she secured the rest of the premises.

Unfortunately for her, Hermione's attackers, having seen the red flashes of her stunners, found her position first and attacked. It was only quick reflexes gained from being a friend of Harry Potter, honed by Auror training, and further refined and maintained by holding semi-regular training sessions with Ron, which allowed her to dodge out of the way of their attacks. She was only barely able to shield her face from the pieces of her wall that exploded when a lime green colored spell made contact with it.

'_Ostium Refractum!'_ Hermione wordlessly incanted, sending the bone breaking curse at her attackers. She then deflected another oncoming curse before recasting the bone breaker once more. The Director then searched the darkened room for better cover. Finding none, she dodged one curse, deflected a second and shielded against a third. The third curse, a bone shattering curse, nearly caused her shield to buckle completely.

Hermione knew right then that if she didn't think of something quickly she would be in trouble. However, she couldn't allow herself to dwell on that fact since she immediately had to dodge a fourth curse and deflect a fifth one, quickly responding with a stunner. She dodged the third attacker's curse, knowing him to be their strongest caster and possibly more powerful than she was.

'_Consulo,'_ Director Granger incanted wordlessly, while her hand seemingly effortlessly twirled a complicated wand movement. With speed much quicker than most, Hermione managed the Reflector Charm. The next spell slammed against the charm and immediately bounced back. Despite how taxing the spell was on her magical reserves, Hermione held the spell long enough for the second attack to strike the reflective shield.

Judging from the sounds from across the room, the first spell she reflected back struck its caster while the second had not. Cursing as she moved to a better position of cover, she contemplated her options when suddenly movement behind her caught her eye. However, before she could react, she was struck with a crimson bolt of magical energy and knew no more.

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

"Look who's wakin' up over here," said one voice.

She heard the flick of a lighter and caught a whiff of the familiar- though nauseating (in her own opinion) smell of burning tobacco. As her eyes opened, despite the fact that her vision was blurry and unfocused, she realized she was tightly bound and gagged- her wand nowhere in sight.

"Time to cash out," said the smoking man, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Director Hermione Granger of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement recognized these three men, which made her blood run cold.

The leader was a man named Benjamin "Benny" Siegel, a wealthy American businessman, who was a minor shareholder of MagiCorp. He had also been implicated in many cases of bribery, forgery, larceny, blackmail, racketeering, conspiracy and even murder. Unfortunately, Hermione could never get the charges to stick, mostly due to him having unconfirmed ties the Cabal, a shadow organization of wealthy purebloods that uses any means at their disposal to control the political climate of the government to suit their whims. Try as she might, not even the combined force of herself and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, being war heroes and all, could hope to stamp out their corruption from within the halls of the Ministry.

Benny, as he liked to be called, was most associated with the Cabal Associate known only as Black Widow, though there had been rumors that he'd done dealings with the one known as Metus. He was of little cause for concern, however, as Benny rarely ever got his hands dirty, preferring to having a solid alibi against whatever accusations about his illicit dealings were being levied upon him. The other two, however…

Emerson McMurphy and Liam Jessup were more of the typical thugs associated with the type of scheme that Hermione had fallen victim to. Part of a small, but not insignificant gang that called themselves the Khans, their primary trade was in the manufacturing and distributing drugs, both mundane and magical in nature. Their ranks consisted of mostly muggle raised or muggleborn witches and wizards, which easily allowed them to interact freely in both worlds. Though they were well known criminals, they'd been lucky on more than one occasion, just barely managing to slip away from the Aurors and Hitwizards that came for them. Despite being mere thugs, they were rather high up on the Undesirable List due to Jessup's association with the Cabal Associate known only as Nicomedes, the apparent leader of the Cabal, according to other Khans within custody.

Quickly gazing around the room, Hermione studied the other three people in the room. With the exception of Benny, they all appeared to be members of the Khans, and only McMurphy and Jessup appeared to hold any significant rank.

"Will you get it over with?" asked McMurphy exasperatedly.

Benny didn't even bother glancing at the Khan leader, as he motioned for him to be patient. He dropped his cigarette on Hermione's carpeted floor, before stamping it out. "Maybe Khans kill people without lookin' 'em in the eye, but I ain't a fink." He turned to Hermione who glared defiantly at him. "To you this must seem like a 12 karat streak of bad luck, but you see, this game was rigged from the start."

As he said this, he drew his wand slowly and deliberately and took time to aim it at her head. The lights flickered, making everyone in the room look around. Hermione immediately noted something different. Where there had been six criminals in the room, there was now only five. McMurphy was the first to realize this.

"Hey, where's Chance?"

"Shit!" Benny cursed. "It's that demon again!"

Laughing emanated from the darkened doorway of the next room, though it was raspy and wheezy as if coming from lungs that had long withered out with layers of dust caked into them. A set of red glowing orbs appeared from the doorway to Hermione's left and the unconscious form of Chance was haplessly thrown into the room.

'Hello… Benny…' a voice said in a loud whisper, though it didn't emanate from the other room where the red-eyed entity glared menacingly at Hermione's attackers, but from inside her own head.

Suddenly, an explosion of mist began billowing from the next room. The entity or 'demon', as Benny called it, charged at the Khans and their leader. The smaller of the nameless Khans was laid out in a single punch that sent him spinning. The second nameless Khan, a giant of a man who towered almost two whole feet taller than anyone else, punched at his attacker, but his fist phased right through it. The entity jumped and latched itself to the giant man's back, gripping the back of his head in its hand. There was a small, bright flash of red and the big man bonelessly collapsed onto the floor.

Jessup then tried to curse the creatures back. "Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly green curse, however, simply passed harmlessly through the creature's back, blowing chunks out of the wall on the other side.

"Drop the wards, we need to split!" Benny ordered.

"They are dropped!" McMurphy said. "Shit!"

A visible pulse of magic from the creature crashed into Jessup sending him flying into the wall behind him. And then as if some invisible force grabbed onto him, McMurphy was suddenly jerked towards the wraithlike demon, which then clotheslined the Khan in midair. While the Khan was still airborne, the entity then buried its elbow into his sternum.

"St-stay… Stay away from me!" Benny shouted in a panic as he backed away from the creature. He then leveled his wand at Hermione. "Stay back!"

The creature's eyes simply narrowed slightly and it inched towards him slightly.

What happened next would forever be burned into Hermione's memory forever. Though he did not incant it, the Director of the DMLE could always identify the Killing Curse on sight. Faster than any mortal creature could possibly move, the entity positioned itself between her and the curse and wrapped Hermione in its shroud. A strange and unfamiliar feeling coursed through Hermione's body before it happened- the feel of the raw, unstoppable power of Benny's Killing Curse passing right through her was more than a little disconcerting and awe inspiring. And as quickly as it all happened, the creature set itself upon Benny, grabbing him by the neck.

'Big missstake… Benny…' it 'said' inside both her mind and Benny's mind.

"N-No…" Benny rasped, trying unsuccessfully to break the creature's grip. Hermione had no idea what was happening, but Benny apparently did. The creature's eyes shifted from red to green as they bored into Benny's own. The white collar criminal screamed before dropping into unconsciousness. He was then unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. The demon's eyes shifted from green to white until its gaze turned to Hermione, they began to glow a soft purplish color- indigo if she wasn't mistaken.

'Herrrmione Grrrangerrr…' it rasped, and with a wave of its hand, the binding securing her came unraveled.

Though grateful to her saviour, she was more than slightly intimidated by it as if the entity was emitting a strange fear inducing aura.

"Who… What are you?" she asked.

'I am what never wasss and what will never be… What isss and what will be… The Exxxemplarrr of Truththth and the Paragon of Jusssticcce…' it said as its eyes changed from indigo to blue. 'I am Wizard.'

With that, the entity vanished as if it was never there- the carnage around her house and the unconscious bodies strewn across the room a testament to its presence. Director Granger stood up on shaky legs, sending out several patronus messages as she secured each of her attackers.

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

The War Room, as it was often called, was one of the most secure rooms within the Ministry of Magic, accessible to only a select few within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister of Magic. With the attack on Madame Granger's home the previous evening, all of the senior staff were in attendance.

At either head of the table were Minister Shacklebolt and Director Granger. To Hermione's left was Henry Spencer, Liaison to External Consultants; Remy Hadley, Head Medi-witch, and Amanda Waller, Head Unspeakable. To the Director's right were Malcolm Robards, Head Auror; Phillip Coulson, Head of Special Investigations; and Maria Hill, a liaising agent of the international taskforce being formed. Given what Hermione now knew of the Bownammar Incident, the international taskforce might either be a great idea- to rein in rogue elements like Waller in, or it could be a bomb waiting to happen, but, she supposed, she'd deal with that when the time came.

"So… An attack of a senior department head and another sighting of 'The Wizard'," Kingsley tiredly said after a moment of silence. "What have we got?"

"The Khans were hired through an intermediary, in this case, Benny," Robards reported. "Not surprising. Despite their multinational, billion galleon activities, Khans have never been more than glorified thugs. Very few of their members have direct ties to any major crime syndicates like the Cabal. Benny, on the other hand, is another matter entirely. He might be a small time criminal, comparatively speaking, but he's a potential gateway to more than one organization. Unfortunately, we're not the only ones with a claim on him. The Americans, especially, have been waiting for him to slip up."

"It's always something, isn't it?" Kingsley asked rhetorically. "So, now that first contact has been made, what can we ascertain about the Wizard?"

They'd all watched everything from Hermione's perspective in a pensieve.

"He's good, very good, whoever he is, with lots of specialized training in both magical and physical combat," Consultant Spenser pointed out. "It narrows down the list on just who this person is, unfortunately, for every person we know about with the sort of training 'The Wizard' has obviously underwent, there's at least three more we don't. My money's on the Gnomish Union, they're notorious for this sort of thing, especially since we can all agree that whoever this is, they are using some sort of MagiTech, the likes we've never seen before."

"Not exactly their MO," Hermione countered. "Other than the Wizard's use of hyper advanced MagiTech, there isn't really anything that points to the GU being involved. Besides, they wouldn't benefit from acts of vigilantism in our country."

"They would if it were a cover for something else," Henry replied.

"True, but in this instance, I'm inclined to agree with the Director," Waller piped up, which was a rarity. That she was siding with Hermione Granger was a rarer thing still. The Waller/Granger conflicts within the Ministry were even more notorious than the Weasley/Granger ones that were nearly a common everyday occurrence during the Director's time at Hogwarts. "I've seen Nightingales in action, and Operative Wilson confirmed; wherever The Wizard acquired his skills, it wasn't from the Gnomish Union. Though his fighting style appears to be an amalgam of fighting styles- including Gnomish- his movements are more reminiscent of those of Dwarven origin."

"The Republic, then?" asked Agent Hill.

"Not with the level of MagiTech we've seen. Unlike most other governments in the world, the Dwarven Republic has been shying away from any sort of serious MagiTech development- opting to hire outside contractors for whatever MagiTech needs they might have, perhaps to avoid another incident that made the Dead Trenches what they are. The trick is to figure out which company or organization is involved, as most companies dealing in MagiTech don't have the capital resources capable of developing the level of MagiTech we suspect we saw last night," Hermione added.

"You think that someone is actually capable of all that without any sort of MagiTech?" asked Henry disbelievingly.

"It's possible," Coulson defended. "Wands, relatively speaking, are a new type of magical foci. There are many methods that are considered either too inefficient by modern standards or are just plain lost to us. There are also various types of focus-less magic, though those are typically ritualistic. On the other hand, technomancy, or MagiTech, is a new and widely unexplored branch of magical practice. There's no telling what sort of limitations there are.

"MagiCorp?" Kingsley asked.

It was a well-known 'secret' within the higher echelons of the DMLE that Draco Malfoy had connections within the Cabal, however they weren't sure how. Both the Malfoy and Greengrass families had been rumored a time or two of being members, but nothing concrete was ever proven. While Lucius and Draco Malfoy's past illicit activities were a matter of public record and Deckard Greengrass was suspected in a multitude of crimes before his 'untimely' death, both Lady Malfoy and Lady Greengrass had an exemplary record. That meant they were either entirely innocent of whatever past transgressions those closest to them were a part of, or just very good at covering their tracks.

While Hermione didn't recall much about Daphne from school, she'd actually met Astoria Malfoy on several occasions and believed the new Malfoy Family Matriarch to be the genuine article, which was more than what she could say for the woman's husband.

"It's possible… But I don't think so," Hermione reluctantly admitted. "While we know that Malfoy is in some way connected to The Cabal, even if we can't even begin to guess at the how, he has been a good asset to the Auror Department and the Ministry over the years. His double dealing already puts him in a precarious position and striking out on his own would only put his family at risk. No matter what else, I or anyone else thinks of him, Draco Malfoy would not do anything that would put his wife and son at risk, unless he had no other choice."

"Maybe he doesn't anymore?" Robards suggested. "Or perhaps you're underestimating what he's capable of. He was a Death Eater after all."

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hated having to defend Draco Malfoy of all people. "While he was briefly a Death Eater, he's not the monster his father was and even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't do such a thing lightly."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right," Spenser sighed. "Whatever Draco Malfoy's activities involving the Cabal are, The Wizard doesn't figure into them."

"Phil, could you compile a list of MagiTech companies with either the know how or the resources to replicate everything done by the Wizard?" Hermione requested. "Also we'll need a separate list with the companies with both. Include MagiCorp on that list as well. While Draco Malfoy isn't under any suspicion- this time- we can't rule out some sort of rogue element within his organization."

"Sure thing, Madame Director, I can have it on your desk by the end of today," Coulson replied.

"Director, are you sure you don't want to take a bit of leave after everything that happened?" Kingsley asked concernedly.

Hermione smiled in response. "It isn't necessary. I'm already cleared with medical- the only spell I was hit with was a stunner, but I appreciate the concern."

"If you're sure…" Kingsley trailed off as Hermione nodded. "Then this meeting is adjourned. We'll meet at our usual time Friday afternoon, barring another incident like last night."

Each of them rose from their seats and after a few words of parting, most went their separate ways.

"Waller… There's some things we need to discuss," Hermione said to the Head Unspeakable before she could scurry back to her office several floors below. It was only after the room was vacated by everyone except for Waller and Director Granger was the silence between them broken. "Case file, X-2149."

"2149… Bownammar… Why...?" Waller began to question before realization set in. "Potter."

"How much else are you hiding?" Hermione demanded.

Waller snorted in derision. "Not nearly as much as your friend is, Madame Director. Even now, you're underestimating him. Be careful who you trust, keep your own council."

"I can and do trust Harry implicitly, what I wonder about is how much I can trust you," Hermione accused.

"Despite what you think of me, I only act in the best interests of Great Britain and her people, magical or not. You might not like my methodology, but I get results," Waller rebutted. "Watch your friend, Granger; he's not the Boy Scout he used to be at Hogwarts."

"What are you trying to imply?" Hermione asked icily.

"Rich, politically and personally connected to the Dwarven Republic and knows more about magic and MagiTech that most anyone else in the entire United Kingdom?" Waller listed off. "I can't be any more obvious without slapping you in the face with it."

Hermione looked startled at the implication. "You think _Harry_ is the Wizard?"

"More like I _know_ Potter is the Wizard, I simply don't have the necessary evidence to prove it," Waller shot back. "You've always been an idealist Granger. It's an admirable, if not foolish quality. Don't be too surprised by the top name on that list Auror Coulson provides you."

With those parting words, Waller strolled out of the War Room.

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

It was several hours later before Director Granger finally managed to get away from the stresses of the Ministry of Magic, leaving with just as many questions as she had answers. The most troubling of which had come up when Phil handed her the list of MagiTech companies that had the theoretical skill and resources to generate any possible equipment used by The Wizard.

MagiCorp, as she'd expected, was at the top of that list, being the largest techno-magical company in the world. It was the number two slot that left her astounded.

Potter Incorporated.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think or feel about the fact that her best friend was not only running a lucrative, but very selective and secretive MagiTech Company, but he hadn't even mentioned it the previous evening. It was astounding to her that in terms of projected gross income, only MagiTech had outshone Harry's company, which only a week prior, had been headquartered in the Dwarven Republic- in the city of Kirkwall, one of the few dwarven settlements that extended topside.

Even more astonishing was the fact that Harry's Company, despite being so successful, was nearly completely unknown to many within the British Isles. Except for maybe Andromeda, Hermione was fairly certain that no one she knew was even aware of the fact that Harry's company even existed, especially since Potter Inc. didn't seem to have any sort of presence in England and the surrounding areas.

She couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy would think of Harry possibly 'muscling in' on his territory. The thought made her smile.

Director Granger's smile almost completely vanished as she reached her destination. After Harry left, she didn't think she'd ever be in this place again. Sighing to herself, she made her way to the front door of #12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's current residence and, apparently, where his headquarters was currently located. It was only a short moment that she knocked on the door that she was greeted by a familiar face.

Kreacher the House Elf was looking positively ancient.

"Madame Granger…" he croaked. "Master is upstairs in his study. Follow me."

"Thank you," she replied, though the aging House Elf did not acknowledge her. Hermione was once more astonished as she entered the house. The entire place looked far better than she'd ever seen it. "Wow…"

Silently, she followed the House Elf to a door on the second floor. Kreacher, after gesturing towards the door, disappeared with a pop. Hermione softly knocked on the door, but got no answer. Quietly, she opened the door and peered inside to and was met with an unusual site.

Sitting at the desk in his study was Harry wearing two strange golden bracers on his hands as he manipulated some sort of unseen object- the lenses of his glasses glowing slightly. The expression on his face reminded her of simpler times when all she had to worry about was end of the year exams and whether or not Ron saw her as a girl or as just another boy- only with squishy bits. Usually, when Harry's face bore that sort of expression, he was on a broomstick preparing to catch a golden snitch. It was disconcerting and yet comforting to see it again.

It was yet another sign that times were changing yet still the same.

"Harry," Hermione called to him softly.

"Hermione," Harry replied back with a surprised look on his face. His hands then began to move, as if he was hastily putting something away. Once that task had been completed, he tapped his glasses with his right hand, the glow fading from the lenses. He then immediately began pulling off the bracers. "What brings you here?"

"A consult... What were you doing?" she inquired.

"Working," was Harry's short answer.

Hermione was hurt that he didn't seem inclined to share more, but she also realized that they weren't children anymore and that they both had some secrets that couldn't be shared even between friends.

"Funny how things change, isn't it, it seems like it wasn't so long ago that I wanted to become an auror and was going to you for all the answers. So what bits of sagely advice can the wise and mystical Potter bestow upon the humble Director of the DMLE?"

"Funny..." Hermione dryly responded, her expression telling Harry she thought his response was anything but. "While you were away, did you study any obscure magic?"

"Yes..." Harry answered cautiously. "But you know I-"

"Can't talk about your training, I know," Hermione interrupted. "I'm not here about that... I just need bit of information on a strange bit of magic I encountered recently."

"Okay... What do you need to know?" Harry asked his posture straightening as he shifted all of his attention onto her. It was one more thing that Hermione found unsettling about Harry. As he sat behind his desk, waiting patiently for her inquiry she was suddenly hit with the image that she was back at Hogwarts, only it wasn't her best friend that she was visiting, but the headmaster of their old school, the wise and seemingly all-knowing Albus Dumbledore.

Unsettling didn't cover it. If anything, it was an understatement.

Never in a million years did she think that Harry would have that effect on her. Others perhaps, but not someone he grew up with, someone who had been with him through nearly every important event in his teenage years.

"What types of magic are there for turning someone intangible?" she inquired.

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise before his expression settled into a thoughtful frown. "That's... Problematic..."

"How come?" asked Hermione.

"That's a very rare, very old type of magic. The fact that you've encountered it, and came to me asking about it, means it was used in some sort of criminal activity and you want to find some way of countering it- while doable, it won't be easy," explained Harry. "However, and more pressing, it also means you're dealing with a very powerful, skilled and knowledgeable magical criminal. There aren't many people capable of using such magic, either due to lack of skill, lack of power, or lack of knowledge. It takes a very precise combination of all three and not many people have it."

"Do you know of anyone capable of using such magic?" asked Hermione.

"A few that can use it effectively. Though, as far as I know, none of them are currently in the country. Which method did they employ?" Harry inquired.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired, caught off guard by the question.

It was rapidly becoming more and more apparent to her that there was so very much she didn't know about magic. Of course, she hadn't truly studied magic since taking her NEWTs, and hadn't studied all that many rare magics since the Horcrux Hunt over a decade ago. She just hadn't had the time with her increasing responsibilities and had created the Division of Special Investigations for just that purpose. Especially since the Unspeakables under Croaker, and now even more so with Waller, had become a very secretive sect of the DMLE and were highly selective with what information the deigned to share, even with her, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not for the first time was she cursing the actions of taken during the first war with Voldemort and the subsequent actions taken during the aftermath by both the Bagnold and Fudge administrations.

Harry frowned in thought. "The ability to become ethereal or "phase shift" as it's more commonly called these days- is a very old magic, ancient in fact. So there aren't any true counters for that type of magic currently in regular use. A few wards, but those are rare and not entirely reliable as they aren't very compatible with Dwarven, Goblin or Gnomish Wards- which are the most common in use now-a-days, even by independent human warders. I've studied them a little, but I'm not all that familiar with those types of wards. However, given the amount of time he spent in Egypt, Bill might be- or at least might know someone who is."

"Tell me about the methods used to phase shift," Hermione suggested. "Perhaps we can eventually come up with a working defense from there using MagiTech."

Harry nodded. "The ability to phase shift comes from a person's ability to pull their physical bodies onto the ethereal plane. It's not dark magic by any stretch, but it'd definitely be frowned upon in most countries since it's classified as advanced soul magic."

"Like Horcruxes?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Not really," Harry replied shaking his head. "While both are classified as soul magic, they're about as related to each other in the way that ice cream and chocolate cake are considered deserts."

"So how does one go about making themselves intangible?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"That depends on the method used," Harry replied. "Ancient Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian and Viking magic users each had their one ways of doing do for differing purposes. The Chinese and Japanese were able to achieve the ability through sheer physical, mental and magical discipline in order for them to be able to make themselves intangible for brief periods of time- usually to allow them to avoid taking damage from magical and physical attacks. The Egyptians had a ritual that allowed certain individuals, typically high priests and priestesses, to take on a spiritual form so that they could better interact with the spiritual world- the Chinese and Japanese also did this, to a lesser extent, however, death was a much larger part of Ancient Egyptian culture, both magical and non-magical. In fact, the majority of all necromantic arts in practice today are derived from Ancient Egyptian practices."

"I didn't know that," Hermione said with a small frown. "What about the Ancient Vikings? Given how complicated phase shifting sounds, I'm surprised they ever managed it. Vikings weren't known for their magical ability or being all that accepting of those of magical talent."

"Their mistrust of magic users only surfaced when they began to interact with other organized societies like the Woads and the Romans. The Vikings most elite warriors used magic and magical weapons. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Thor and his magical hammer, Mjolnir, actually did exist in one capacity or another. Anyway, Ancient Nord warriors used magic differently; they channeled magic through their voice. In fact, roughly translated, the ability was called 'The Voice'." Harry explained. "Those who had the ability were often highly praised, as they, more often than not, were charged with protecting their villages from the Vikings primary enemy of that time, the dragon."

Hermione sighed. "I think the closest analogue would be either the ancient Chinese or Japanese methods, but we're not entirely sure. In fact, we suspect MagiTech to be involved."

"It's theoretically possible, but no one I know has managed it, not even the GU," Harry responded, looking at Hermione's conflicted frown, before sighing himself. "What's on your mind, Hermione?"

"I had a chat with Waller this morning," Hermione said hesitantly as if unsure where to take the conversation.

"And?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't deny anything, but she said some things and hinted at others…" Hermione replied.

"Just go with your instincts Hermione," Harry replied.

Hermione looked Harry directly in the eye. "Are you the Wizard?"

Harry chuckled in amusement. "I should have guessed as much. Waller always was vindictive."

"You didn't answer the question, Harry," Hermione pointed out. "Are you the Wizard?"

Harry's expression lost all traces of humor. "Any answer I give you would be irrelevant, Hermione."

"How so?" Hermione inquired.

"Because it all comes down to trust," Harry said sternly. "How much you trust Waller and how much you trust me. Waller and I have a history, much of it antagonistic and most definitely not one-sided by any means. Bownammar is merely the tip of the iceberg. A lot has happened in ten years Hermione. I've gained many friends and enemies- some, in their own right, are just as bad, if not worse than Voldemort and while I hesitate to call Waller an enemy, she's hardly an ally."

"I… I'm sorry Harry…" Hermione replied remorsefully.

Harry simply smiled. "I get it, Hermione, I do. We were the absolute best of friends and I dropped out of your life for nearly a decade without even saying good-bye. We're bound to have some issues to resolve, just like Ron and I have a few."

Hermione snorted at that. "Men."

"What?" asked Harry bewilderedly.

"I already know you let Ron hit you," Hermione stated with a smirk, her hands going to her hips. "Very few people know Ron like I do and you haven't changed all THAT much… Anything left between you two will be settled as soon as Ron can get you in that sparring room of his. I'll never understand how you males, with all your machoism and testosterone, can somehow solve most of your problems by beating each other up."

Harry shrugged with a smirk. "Emotional range of a teaspoon, remember?"

The Director simply rolled her eyes in response.

"So, did you have anything else on your agenda for today, or was picking my brain about obscure magic and accusing me of random acts of vigilantism all you have for the day?" Harry asked cheekily.

"No…" Hermione replied, becoming hesitant once more and refusing to meet Harry's eye.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Well it's just…" Hermione stuttered, "It's just that… I have this invitation, you see… The Malfoy family is hosting a ball this weekend and I was wondering if you'll be my 'plus one'?"

"Sure," Harry casually replied without the slightest ounce of hesitation.

"Really!?" Hermione inquired in disbelief. She remembered after the war that Harry was quick to avoid such events like the plague. Of course she was as well, even if she did see the benefits of attending such events.

Harry simply shrugged again. "I don't see why not, especially since I won't have Teddy until the middle of next week. Why so surprised?"

"It's just… I expected to have to work harder to convince you, is all," Hermione replied.

"Yes… Well, I won't say I'm looking forward to it, all things considered, but going to one or two of these types of events shouldn't be too bad," Harry reluctantly admitted. "Is there anyone else we know that's going?"

"Malcolm and Phil from the Auror Department will be going, various members of the old DA, and Shack," Hermione informed him. "Also in attendance will be some senior department heads and various members of the 'elite' of our society and perhaps even a foreign dignitary or a celebrity or two. Astoria likes to try and go the extra mile for these sorts of functions."

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "Astoria…?"

"Malfoy. She was a couple of years behind us at Hogwarts and married Draco a few years back," Hermione filled in. "She's a good woman and a positive influence on him."

"If you say so," Harry replied unconvinced. "I suppose I'll find out this weekend. What time would you like to meet up?"

"I'm not sure, honestly," Hermione answered. "Can I owl you back later with a response if I don't see you before then?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "That would be fine."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said as she returned his smile. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Hermione."

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

"Mr. Malfoy," said a voice coming from a glowing blue orb on Draco's desk.

"What is it, Ms. Graves?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Lady Greengrass is here to see you," the voice informed him.

He knew this visit was coming, though he'd expected her to visit him at his manor once more. It was very rare for his _Dearest_ Sister-in-Law to visit him at his place of business. 'I wonder what the harpy wants now…'

"Send her in, Mercy," Draco ordered his aid.

"At once, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the 'soul sucking bitch', as he frequently referred to her as. He hadn't forgotten his last encounter with his wife's sister. It was only a matter of seconds before Daphne Greengrass regally and imperiously walked into his office, looking the epitome of the pureblood Matriarch he knew her to be.

There were many who had attempted to emulate the aura she exuded, his own wife included, women who could only emulate the monetary, political and magical power and influence that Lady Greengrass possessed in abundance, but failed to in various and spectacular ways. Theo Nott's wife Anastasia and his former class mate and fellow Slytherin Alumni, Millicent Bulstrode were prime examples of his. Others didn't even make the attempt of mimicking the posture and dignity that should have been ingrained in those of their station from birth, such as Susan Bones or even, to a lesser extent, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott). Pansy might have been able to pull it off, even though her mother had never had the presence to do it herself, but he hadn't seen her in years.

In fact, the only women that Draco Malfoy new that could match the classic beauty, arrogance, presence, power and formidability that came naturally to the Greengrass Matriarch were Augusta Longbottom (at least in her prime, though the woman, even in her twilight years, was more formidable than some trained professionals) , Natasha Zabini and his own mother.

"Hello_, Darling Brother_," Daphne greeted, but with none of the false cheeriness that she had at Malfoy Manor. Her voice was cold and her tone, biting.

"_Dearest Sister_, what brings you here, and in the daylight no less," Draco asked mockingly. Daphne's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Hold your tongue, worm, lest I be inclined to remove it," Daphne snapped.

"Still sore that your little hit that you ordered on Granger went completely to shit?" Draco inquired amusedly.

"Something needs to be done about this vigilante!" Daphne raged. "I'll not have him continuing to interfere in our business."

It was Draco's turn to glower at Lady Greengrass. "_Your _business."

"Semantics since many of _our _ventures are funded by money _you_ provide."

Huffing in frustration, Draco ran his hands down his face. "Get to the point, bitch, and then get out of my office."

"We need something, _anything_ that we can use to take down the Wizard," Daphne demanded. "Since you're not entirely useless, I know you have something stashed away from prying eyes that we can use."

Draco leaned back in his chair as if mentally debating something.

"As a matter of fact…"

**HP- AA- HP- AA- HP- AA**

_**Azkaban Asylum Codex Entries:**_

**Name:** Daphne Greengrass  
**Occupation:** Pureblood Socialite/Businesswoman/Criminal Mastermind  
**Hair/Eye Color:** Brown/Blue  
**Aliases:** Lady Greengrass, Greengrass Family Matriarch, Metus, Lady Archon, Soul Sucking Bitch

**Facts:** She was the most powerful witch in her year and second most powerful overall- second only to Harry Potter. Daphne Greengrass was also top of her year academically- mostly due to the fact that Hermione Granger was absent for her their entire seventh year, otherwise she'd have ranked second.

Cold and calculating, she managed to take over the Greengrass Family business in its entirety shortly after the fall of Voldemort. Though her parent's deaths were ruled an accident, there are many who suspect her of foul play, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary. Apart from the Greengrass Families' legitimate holdings; she also took over her father's place within the pureblood shadow organization known only as the Cabal- a sect of wealthy purebloods who pull the strings of politicians through bribery, blackmail and other nefarious means, gaining the title of 'Archon' within the organization and taking up the moniker Metus.

She is one of three of the most influential Archons of the Cabal- the others being Theodore Nott Jr. who had taken the title of Magister (the overall head of the Cabal) and Natasha Zabini (the only Archon from before the fall of Voldemort and mother to her classmate Blaise). It is through her that the Cabal gets their primary funding and MagiTech from MagiCorp, the company founded and presided over by her brother-in-law, Draco Malfoy.

Daphne has an extensive background in psychology and is particularly gifted in emotion manipulating curses and hexes and is a top notch potion's mistress.

**Name:** Amanda Waller  
**Occupation:** Head Unspeakable  
**Hair/Eye Color:** Black/Black  
**Aliases:** Waller, Madame Waller, Agent Waller, Unspeakable Waller

**Facts: **She is a valuable ally and a dangerous enemy.

Like many other "Specialists" around the world she has more than her fair share of rivals- including Harry Potter, whom she has encountered on more than one occasion during his sabbatical from England. She is also the primary reason the Unspeakables continued to run and exist during and after Voldemort had control of the Ministry a decade ago.

She is one of the eleven individuals that went into the Dead Trenches during the events of Case File X-2149 (The Bownammar Incident) and was one of four known survivors. She had many reasons for going down into the Deep Roads under Germany, though she had been unable to complete many of her objectives- including obtaining the Eye of Agamotto. It was also her that personally recruited Harry Potter for the mission.

Amanda Waller is an excellent duelist and specializes in dark hexes and soul magic. It was with her help that Albus Dumbledore confirmed that the Diary of Tom Riddle was, in fact, a horcrux.

**Name:** The Wizard  
**Occupation:** Vigilante  
**Hair/Eye Color:** None/Depends on Emotions  
**Aliases:** Undesirable #1

**Facts:** Although he works on the side of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, The Wizard is their most wanted Undesirable. Despite having never killed, many- auror and criminal alike- fear engaging him in combat. Few can claim to even come close to standing on even ground with him in any capacity. He is capable of becoming intangible and making others intangible as well and is also able to use wandless magic.

Due to his presence, crime has dropped significantly. However, the danger posed to society by criminals is also significantly higher. Many other extraordinary magical beings have also made appearances in Britain and beyond to do battle with the Wizard- including but not limited to; Siren, Solomon Grundy, Hagraven and Metus.


End file.
